I just want my life back
by dhismyloverboy
Summary: Please read, review and favorite! It would mean a lot and I really suck at these so just read


_Taylor Shaw._

Jane, or Taylor, just found out who she was a little less than an hour ago. She didn't know how to feel about it, she didn't really know what to call it but she knew that she had some good feelings towards it and some bad towards it. She just wants to know who she is but the only person who can tell her about herself, at least as a kid, is Kurt and she plans on talking to him about who she is.

"How are you feeling?" a gruff voice, that belonged to Kurt, asked her.

"I don't know how to feel honestly," Jane says looking at him, "I feel good that now I know who I am but in a sense I really don't know who I am I know a name and I really want to just wring whoever-did-this-to-me's neck. I need you to help me, tell me about myself, help me figure out who I was as a kid."

"I will," Kurt tells her staring into her green eyes that has flecks of brown throughout them with his ice blue eyes, Placing a hand on her shoulder he guides her out of the police station to his new SUV, "While we are finding you a new safe house you'll be staying with me."

Jane nods sliding into the passenger's side and looks out the window as they drive down the streets of New York. They arrive to a condo and head up to his place Jane couldn't help but look around quizzically. Knowing that his apartment probably reflected on who he was a kid and who he has grown into as a man as well as a FBI agent.

She took note of the fact that there were very few pictures of his father but tons of pictures of someone he could only guess was his sister. But one picture brought back a memory.

 _**flashback**_

 _A nine year-old girl was climbing up a tree behind a 10 year old boy. The tree was very big and tall and only imagine how far they were going to climb._

 _The boy accidentally stepped on her hand causing her to fall down onto the ground and that gave her a nasty cut on her neck and the boy quickly came to her aid. Whimpering in pain she was told that that would probably scar up as she was being cleaned up._

 _**end of flashback**_

Kurt had noticed her stop in front of one picture and he stopped as well and turned his concerned blue eyes towards her watching as her hand absentmindedly reached up towards the back of her neck. He stepped towards her in caution. She turns him and her wide green eyes meets his, "What is it? Did you remember something?"

"W-we were climbing a tree," She says slowly as if she was trying to memorize what she was saying, "you stepped on my hand and I fell and that's how I got this scar on the back of my neck."

"Yes that is true," Kurt said to her with a slight smile, "Come on so you can take a shower and get some sleep."

Jane, or Taylor, got in the shower and let the water run over her body, she was feeling all types of things right now and she didn't know what to do about it. A good ten minutes she got out of the shower and slid on the clothes that were left for her. Walking over to the bed she noticed that Kurt wasn't there and she left the bedroom and saw a bed on the couch that Kurt was sitting on.

"Oh no no," Jane said shaking her head, "you are not sleeping on the couch I will."

"Ja-Taylor," Kurt days, not really knowing what she is comfortable with, "Just go to sleep in the bedroom I will not allow you to sleep on the couch."

Taylor had an idea but was hesitant to say it, "Well sleep in the bed with me, I mean, the bed is big enough for the both of us to share?"

Kurt contemplated this for a moment and Taylor noticed it and stood there shifting her weight between her two feet. Kurt soon nodded and got up and they both walked into the bedroom. Getting into the bed they laid facing each other with a good amount of space between them. They kind of just looked at each other for a good moment.

"I know that everything you are finding out if very overwhelming but I do know that I intend to do everything I can to help you remember everything from your childhood and who you are," Kurt says to Taylor his eyes switching between hers sincerity flowing through his eyes making her want to look away but she doesn't.

"I just want my life back," Taylor says before they go quiet again and when they do Taylor takes that time to go to sleep.

 **A/N: HI this is most likely going to be just a one shot but I might make this a episode-by-episode story and just add a few things making all of Jane/Taylor and Weller scenes lengthened and the action scenes dragged out. I don't know One Shot or New Story? Starting from 1x03 and so forth.**


End file.
